team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren
'''Lauren aka Primarina '''is one of the main characters of Team Stupendous Z. She is Team Stupendous' only female member. She is played by Fumi Hiraka. Information * Voice Actor: Fumi Hiraka * Full name: Lauren Stevenson * Other names: ** Primarina ** Reina (Japanese dub) * Personality: ** Impatient ** Intelligent ** Funny ** Helpful ** Smart ** Bookish ** Elegant ** Big-hearted ** Jealous (when some other girl is with Carey only) ** Harsh (sometimes) ** Flirty * Appearance: ** As Lauren *** Slender, brick beige skin *** Long, black hair *** Green eyes *** Green dress with pink shirt underneath *** Pink shoes ** As Primarina *** Slender, brick beige skin *** Black hair tied into a bun *** Green eyes *** Green and pink superhero costume which resembles the Swan Princess ** When genderbent *** Slender, brick beige skin *** Short black hair *** Green eyes *** Green t-shirt with a 16-bit Zelda heart *** Pink shorts *** Pink tennis shoes *** Pink hat (sometimes) * Occupation: ** Superhero ** Student * Alignment: Good * Affliations: Team Stupendous * Goal: To protect her homeland of Rockville from criminals * Birthplace: Rockville * Relatives: ** Alice Stevenson/Swonna (cousin) ** Rachel Stevenson (niece) * Pets: ** Dia (Parrot) ** Cheep ** Orphan flying creature * Friends: ** Carey ** Kyle ** Adam ** Zachary ** Pauline ** William ** Their teacher ** Dylan/Armadylan ** Emma/Spider Queen ** Her spider moth fairies ** Ray/Nintoku (sometimes) ** Red Ninjas (sometimes) ** Mozart (sometimes) ** Princess Amaya of Taroshima * Enemies: ** BJ/Gideon ** Robo-Toad ** Emma/Spider Queen (formerly) ** Ray/Nintoku ** Red Ninjas ** Wolf Gang ** Mysteria ** Other criminals * Likes: ** Fighting crime ** Her friends ** Birdwatching ** Birds ** Comic books (sometimes) ** Aerial vehicles ** Flying ** Peacemaker’s jokes (currently) ** Cute things ** Mountains ** Ballernas ** Ballerina dolls ** Dancing ** Her powers * Dislikes: ** Carey/Peacemaker’s jokes (formerly) ** Making mistakes ** Ballkid messing around ** Capture ** Dylan/Armadylan’s recklessness ** Emma/Spider Queen (formerly) ** Lying about her mistakes ** Being invisible ** Messing up ** Wolf Gang * Powers/abilities: ** Skilled at ballet ** Her favorite dance moves as attacks ** Flirting powers ** Graceful Swan (finishing move) * Vehicle: Gliding Dancer * Quote: “What joy!” Biography Lauren used to be a girl without friends until Carey made friends with her. She was also good at ballet which gave her the TS name Primarina. Personality Lauren seems shy, but actually active when she wants to do something fun. Appearances Lauren usually wears a green dress with a pink shirt underneath and pink shoes. She also has black hair (which was cut short by Nintoku one time as shown in "Lauren’s Bad Hair Day"), green eyes, and on her head is a pink bow. As Primarina, she wears a green and pink costume what resembles a ballerina and a Yosh crown which is shaped like a swan. Her costume actually resembles the swan princess from Swan Lake. In her swimming wear, her bathing suit consists of a frilly green bikini with a pinch of pink, and water shoes that stop her feet from being burned on hot ground. In her winter wear, Lauren wears her usual outfit, but with longer sleeves, pink leggings, and a pink scarf, and on her head are pink earmuffs in place of her bow. In "The Boy Who Saves the Day”, she is her male self made by Gideon named Larry, who wears a green T-Shirt with a 16-bit heart from the Legend of Zelda series on it, pink shorts, and pink tennis shoes, and on his head is sometimes a pink baseball cap, though he doesn't like the color pink. His hair is still black, but cut short. As Ballerino, his costume resembles Prince Charming from the Cinderella ballet, only colored green and pink, and on his head is a medeval European crown. Notes * Lauren's birthstone is a sapphire which means she was born on September. * She is friends with Carey, Kyle, and Adam, and considers them best friends. * She has loves for ballerinas, ballets, and birds, even owls. * Her superhero name has the same name as Primarina from the 7th generation of Pokémon. * Her rivals include Patricia Stewart by day and Mysteria by night. * Her skin is brick beige, meaning that her actress was from an Asian family. * She once became a vampire in "Candy of the Vampires!". * She had a crush on Gideon's daytime self BJ in "Gideon and Primarina!" and sticks with Carey after "The First Date". * She once had her hair cut short by Nintoku in "Lauren's Bad Hair Day". * She made friends with an African girl in "Where's the Safari Tip?". * She was paired with her rival Patricia in "ALH’s First Science Fair". * It's shown that Lauren has a parrot named Dia according to "Bring Your Pet To School Day". * In the Japanese Dub, her name is Reina. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:ALH Students Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters